Tails wish!
by Ryan Prower and Danial Prower
Summary: Tails is having the worst life and when he wishes upon a star will his life change for the better? or will it get worse? Read and review!flaming welcome! and after this story is finish there'll be a continuation of it or a requested mini one shot stories.(i thanks everyone for reviewing and viewing and i thank the guests to! i have gotten over 2000 views for this story! so thanks!)
1. Prologue:Miles bad day

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonic or Tails; Sega does! I own the plot and how they meet!

**People that I need to give credit:** crawford15, sonictailsbros, Smokestep, Phantom Fan 21,and many more that can't be mentioned including the main inspiration of this all and his name is Green Raccoon! if you have a chance please read his awesome story 'Homeless Two Tail'! and always review!

**Ages:** Sonic-10 Tails-5

* * *

_In a town in the middle of Christmas Island_

"Ow!" said a fox that is wearing a pair of pants and a t-shirt as he jumped out of a building window.

"That's right and you better not come back!" yelled a man in white clothing.

The yellow two-tailed fox rubbed his head. As he was running, he spotted an alleyway. He turned and headed down there, exhausted. He sat down near the other side of the way he came and sighed.

"Why, why did I have to have these stupid twin tails?" he asked himself in his head.

What he didn't notice was that he was about to meet the very being that keeps his already miserable life in ruins.

"Hey, Two Tails!" shouted Jackson.

"And why did it have to get worse?" the fox mumbled.

Just then, Kevin grabbed the fox and pinned him on the alley wall while Jackson the jaguar asked in a angered tone "What was that, pip squeak?"

The fox shuddered with a little bit of fear and looked straight into Jackson eyes. "N-Nothing J-Jackson!"

"That's not what I heard Miles!" said Kevin, who was the one-tailed fox.

"I-It's l-like I s-said. I s-said n-nothing," Miles said, this time with an even more terrified tone.

"That's what I thought!" said Jackson in an aggressive tone.

With that said, Kevin let go of Miles and he dropped to the ground breathless and gasping for air.

"What's wrong kid? Out of breath?" Kevin said with a chuckle.

"Heh, what a loser," Jackson said with a laugh or two.

"No wonder his parents left him all alone," Kevin mumbled, before looking back at the unmoving fox cub.

_"What's wrong with me? Why, why do I have to have this second tail? M-Maybe I-I should just kill myself . . ."_ Miles was thinking for another thirty minutes and was brought out of thought as a rain drop hit his nose. His nose twitch and he sneezed.

"I need to find some shelter," Miles said. And with that,he stood up and started to walk over to the side of the alleyway and started to walk into the forest and headed to his small tree house in the forest.

"I-I hope I can make it before my leg gives way . . ." Then another thought came to his mind and he looked around and started to spin his tails. At first, he started to hover, but then he started to get farther from the ground as he started to go to his destination.

When he arrived to it, he landed almost gracefully, breathing hard cause of his broken/sprained leg and fatigue. He looked around and sighed with relief.

With that done, he started to spin his tails again and then flew up to his secret tree house and took off his shorts and his T-shirt and laid on the ground and shivered and then covered himself with both tails.

He then winced when he felt a little pain come back as he turned to a much more comforting position and yawned.

"I-I'm glad that's over," Miles said as he began to move around sleepily and falling asleep ten minutes later.

_The Next Day_

It was early in the morning and Miles started to open his eyes he then yawned sleepily. he then unwrapped his tails from his body.

Miles got up and started to stretch and felt his back then walked over to where his hand made dresser was and opened it up and picked out a blue pair of shorts and a yellow shirt and said "I hope there's some food around, it's getting too close to winter so the berries aren't even growing . . ." Miles trailed off.

He then walked over to his window like door and climbed out of it and started to spin his tails.

He landed gracefully on the ground and quickly looked around to see if anyone saw but as far as he could see he saw no one.

His ear began twitching.

"Huh, I think someone's coming,"

He was then suddenly shoved to the ground and he scrambled back a few meters and looked up in shock as he saw two people known as Keven and Jackson his worst nightmare.

Miles picked himself up only to get punched to the ground and he let out a low whimper as he felt his left cheek.

What? Miles said. and he quickly got up and started to run and quickly gained enough speed to start spinning his tails and he sped off to the town.

Keven looked at Jackson and he shrugged and then grinned and they took a short cut to the town.

_At The Town_

As Miles was starting to slow down he came to the wall near the western side of the town and started to spin his tails and flew over it and into the he started to walk through the town he avoided the turned a corner and he saw Kevin and Jackson siting on a bench chair next to a candy store near town hall. He looked both ways, scampered to the next side, and quickly ran to an alleyway."Th-that was close," Miles said, feeling exhausted.

He quickly looked down the alleyway and back where he'd seen Jackson and Kevin, sighing.

Miles started to limp down the alleyway when he came to a corner, where he heard some peculiar noises. When he peeked from the corner, he spotted an explosion a couple of miles away. Turning again, he started to limp to the back door of a restaurant, looking around to find a way in. Eventually, he found an open window and started to spin his tails. Once again hovering, he started to float in, grabbed a hold of the window seal, and climbed in.

Once in, he looked around and saw it was still closed.

The fox started to head to the back where there's ice. The yellow orangish fox was halfway there when he heard a clicking sound and he quickly spun around and saw that the manager was just unlocking the door.

The two tailed fox started to speed up and he started to spin his tails and was once again off the floor. Flying over the restaurant's counter, he passed the door that separated the front to the back, where the food is prepared.

After Miles got into the cellar and got the ice, he quickly tried to get out before-

"Alright the store is finally open!" the host/manager of the store/restaurant said, opening the two doors that lead in and out of the restaurant.

Miles sighed and started to quickly head for the window in hopes that the restaurant manager doesn't see him, especially since he took his ice.

As soon as he got to the window he was tapped on the shoulder and he as terrified as he was looked behind himself to see nothing? Then he continued to climb out and he was back at the back alleyway with no problem. As he started to walk back to his little tree house/house, his stomach growled again, this time even louder. Miles held onto his stomach and sighed,then headed out into the small forest and to his little tree house.

When he got there he sighed once again as the sun setted and took off his blue shorts and took off his yellow shirt and scampered back to where he laided the day before and quickly fell asleep.


	2. Winter begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or Tails only the plot and how they meet.

Ok um.. these stories are going to start to get harder so i'll be doing one per week or more heck even one per weekend if that but mostly when i can!if you read you must _**REVIEW!**_, Anyway to the story!

* * *

Miles felt a cold breeze and he started to stir and in moments his eyes flickered.

"UGh... My head feels like it hit something hard." Miles said rubbing his head trying to relieve himself of the fox then looked around vision still blurry and ears acing he turned his head and heard a pop and felt a little relief as his crank in his back popped.

The little two tailed fox got up and yawned and then stretched.

He then walked over to his hand made dresser and grabbed a pair of black shorts and a blue shirt.

He began to spin his namesakes and started to slightly lift into the air and the fox then leaned forward and began to move two tailed fox then as soon as he landed with a 'Thud' he looked around to see little snow flakes falling all around him.

"Wow t-this is wha-" Miles began before he was suddenly pushed to the ground and he shuddered and turned around only to meet dark red eyes and light purple eyes.

"Hey Idiot watch where... wow so you do live in the forest and i thought that the mongoose was lying" Keven said looking at the golden white fox like he was stupid.

"Hey Keven what should we do to him first?" Jackson asked smiling.

Keven slowly walked over to Jackson and whispered in his ear that _"maybe public humiliation?"_ and Keven then shifted his weight and looked straight at Miles with a grin.

And Miles quickly got to his feet and turned to the bullies and he shuddered slightly.

Keven then slowly walked over to Miles and smiled evilly and then quickly tripped him and Miles winced as his head hit the ground hard and he started to sob and hold his Keven started to drag him by one of his tails.

"W-What? No-No Please No!" Miles cried out as Keven dragged him. they were dragging him back to the town to do something where all the kids are.

When they got to the 's Miles started to give up in struggling.

"Where a-are you taking me?" Miles asked fearing it was going to be where the other kids are for him to be publicly humiliated.

Keven turned around and looked at Miles the fox and said "Oh were taking you somewhere fun for something fun." Keven then smirked and continued to drag the helpless two tailed kit across the ground to his fate and he gave in and passed out...

As Miles was being dragged Keven noticed that kids were now starring at the fox and making disgusted face at him. Thats when Jackson noticed that Miles was starting to stir and quickly hid in one of the Miles started to awake he looked around and spotted something on him that he didn't put on and he gasped in more shock than fear."Wha...Whats this?" Miles said trying to get a better look at himself to only find that he was restrained "Wha?Whats going on let me go!Let me go!"Miles pleaded. but then caught sight of one person who was smirking at him and he looked at him."What did you do!" Miles said in a shaken tone.

"Look for your self you idiot." Keven said moving his left hand to his pocket and grabbing a camera and scrolled down to the picture with Tails in a _ _.

Miles looked at the picture with disbelief and started to struggle again and this time loosened the ropes grip around his waist. As soon as he got free of the rope he was laughed at by every one around and he looked down and gasped and looked behind himself and saw his black shorts on the ground and his shirt a bit ripped.

Miles then began to sob as he looked all around himself feeling so miserable and saddened and he finally gave in he began to cry and he ran to an alleyway near the forest and hit the ground still sobbing hard and looked back and saw no one. he then got up and started to spin his tails and he began to run and he fell to the ground and scrapped his knees. "Wha whats happening to me?" Miles asked himself and he decided to run/limp to the nearest exit and continued to walk over to his home when the sky turned yellow orange and he began to walk to his house and when he got there he saw ember red flames start to flourish around the tree and saw Jackson and Keven with a cocktail and they smiled evilly and looked over to his way and he hid behind a tree and they turned back to see there destruction and Jackson laughed and turned around and started to walk back to the town followed by Keven.

Miles fell to his knees but quickly got back onto his feet and sighed and he started to spin his tails and he flew back to his house and saw his tree house starting to get hotter and he quickly grabbed a blue pair of pants and a black shirt and quickly jumped out of the house as the fire quickly took over the house and burned it to ashes. Miles turned around as a piece of the wooden tree house fell and he quickly jumped out of the way and started to sob again then thought _"I need to get out of here!" _and he got up and wiped away a tear and went behind a tree and put on his shirt and then looked around and saw no one once again and put on his pants and sighed and saw a few snow flakes start to fall and so winter begins...

It has been two weeks since Miles has left the town and his once house that is now turned into ashes and he is currently running and as he was running he looks behind himself and feels a bit light headed and trips.

He quickly got up after falling and looked at his now ripped pants. _"Great!" _Miles said to himself in his head as he quickly got back up and reached for a branched and leaned against the tree "Phew... man em i tired..." Miles said then stretched and looked around then at the sky it was again for the fifteenth time now snowing and this time it was starting to go down hard. Miles whipped his head and sighed.

He then began to slowly run to the outer edge of the huge forest and began to pant he got to his knees and started to breath hard and looked around again. and then began to walk out into the opening of the forest and felt dizzy and he quickly turned around and started to walk back to the tree and leaned against it and started to breath even harder now."Wh...Whats...ha...happening t-to me?" Miles asked himself and felt a bit drowsy and his vision faded "Wha-what **No NO!Not yet!**" Tails shouted and passed out laying his head on the fluffy fresh snow.

* * *

sorry i have this cliff hanger but i hear it's good for suspense anyway review please and flames are accepted and anyone that know me just a warning i can't message anyone on Friday so don't expect me to message right away!


	3. the blue blur and the two tailed fox

Disclaimer: I do not own Tails or Sonic and never will (although i wish i could own Tails and Sonic but Sega does)

ok here i have the same people help and all that so here we go with the story! **_Please Review!_**

* * *

As Miles was still unconscious the snow was starting to come down hard and as the little fox was down on the ground he was beginning to be barred under the snow and he finally stirred and he began to stir his red shot eyes and his pale fur shot up as he saw his clothes were getting wetter than they were supposed to and he quickly got up and felt light headed and his eye sight became hazy and he fell to the ground and covered his eyes from the impaling snow as it began coming down even harder.

"Wha...What's going on?" Miles said then started a coughing fit.

Just then Miles began to remember how he used to wish that someone would be nice to him and take him in at that moment he began to say "I wish someone will take me in i-it's not fun being alone."

After he stopped coughing the two tailed fox took a long deep breath and got up he then used his tails to cover his eyes and began to look around to see what's around him and spotted another five trees and he slowly began to walk in the direction of the trees. After he got there he then curled himself with his tails and began to shiver and was another five minutes of the heavy snow when it finally began to break and it was now snowing fox shook off the snow and began to shiver again and shook himself free of any of the remaining snow and began to clear out the snow where he laid and got back down and curled himself up again and slowly began to fall asleep sobbing.

* * *

**In a nearby village**

"Boy am I stuffed!" the sonic the hedgehog said leaving one of the nearby restaurants.

The hedgehog then looked at one of the clock towers and he read '12:21 AM' and said "I hope that blizzard is over so I can get back home to Mystic Ruins,"he then walked over to one off the news paper stands to see what the news says.

"Oh great it won't be over till tomorrow!" the hedgehog said with a lot of disappointment.

He was so frustrated that he wanted to go for a run so he began to walk out of the town and began his usual run accept it was snowing.

As he sped through the trees and areas around him he noticed that it started to snow and as he began to get farther from the village it was starting to come down harder and harder and as the hail/snow began to come down he decided to hide by five trees ten miles away from the village and looked up at the falling snow and he then went further in from the opposite side that he entered.

as he got closer to the opposite side of the trees he notice a half dressed and half yellow white puff ball in the snow and slowly began to walk up to it the thing began to stir and he saw it was a fox he walked up a little closer this time slower so to not disturb the little fox and when he got close enough he saw it had two tails and he said in a low voice " Wow That's awesome," and as if on cue the little fox awoke from his slumber and sneezed and looked at the hedgehog and backed away till his back hit the tree and he stared in fear at the blue hedgehog.

"Whats wrong little guy?" the blue hedgehog asked the little two tailed fox kit.

The fox didn't answer but he just grabbed one of his Tails and held it tightly and whimpered then sneezed again this time looking pale.

The hedgehog knew what was going on this kit could have been homeless and could have lost his parents to something and now he is living on his own so he decided to ask the fox kit "Hey um... how old are you kid?"

The kid didn't answer but loosen the grip on his tails and put up five fingers and the blue blur nodded and asked "Are you sick?" and the five year old fox shrugged and Sonic began to think of a way to ask the fox kit about him feeling his for head and came up with "Hey Kid do you mind if I check you temperature?"

the little fox looked him in the eye and nodded.

Sonic slowly and carefully moved his hand up to the toddler and placed it on his forehead and it was hot very hot but not hot enough to burn him.

"Wow kid how long have you been on your own?" the blue hedgehog asked, looking around as if to expect the young fox to say something. The hedgehog returned his attention back to the kit when he fell to the floor and appeared pale.

"We need to get you inside," the hedgehog stated, standing up to full height.

With the fox seeming to be falling asleep, his pale cheeks turning a sickly green, Sonic didn't wait for an answer he most likely wouldn't receive from the mute-act the fox was playing.

He walked over to the sick fox and picked him up and placed him in a baby position in his arms and quickly but not to quickly sped off ignoring the snow/hail and stopped by the entrance of the town he left and slowly began to walk into the town.

As he was walking into the village he noticed that people were looking at the fox and the fox began to whimper and started to squirm in his arms.

"Hey Kid stop squirming or i might drop you," The hedgehog warned the he stopped squirming and started to look at the people that were starring at him he quickly noticed they were starring at his appearance and his tails and he whimpered some more."Hey kid whats the matter?" Sonic asked and the fox just looked away and didn't reply.

Sonic looked at the clock from before and it read '8:56 PM and he then look at the fox who looked more pale than before and he decided to risk it and sped off in search of the closest hospital.

* * *

ok here's this R&R (Read and Review) the next chapter will be up soon!


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: **I** **do Not** own _Sonic_ and_ Tails_ I own how they **MEET** and the universe.

Hello again,sorry for the cliff hangers and such but i just had to it is suspense and i heard it was good for some stories.

* * *

_twenty five minutes earlier_

As the foxes eyes started to shut i became worried so i picked up the speed and soon found that i past a hospital and quickly ran into it...

_present time_

The doctor walked out from the room the fox kit was being held and said "Ok he might be still shaken up a bit but he is ok,right now he is sleeping so let him rest up and have a good day Sonic," and with that the doctor left sonic and the nurse came out next and asked "Ok the doctor must have said that your able to come in right?"

"Well no he said-" he didn't get to finish because there was a coughing fit coming from inside the room and the nurse turned around and walked in. The hedgehog then heard there was more coughing coming from the room in front of him and sonic walked into the room.

After he walked into the room the hedgehog shut the door and looked at the nurse who looked back from the fox who was now asleep soundly again in his wet like clothes to the hedgehog. "Hello Sonic i think your friends is going to be alright" she said.

"So what was wrong with him?" the blue hedgehog asked the nurse who was about to leave.

"Oh him uh... the doctor said that since he was in wet clothes and in the snow he might have gotten something but his new clothes are right there make sure he puts them on and gets rid of those rags he has on right now" the nurse said then left the room.

It was five minutes later when the fox began to stir and he rolled over and fell off the medical bed and began to look around and he sighed. As he got up he started to scan the area around him till he saw a mirror and he walked over to it completely ignoring the blue hedgehog behind him and saw he wasn't wearing his clothes he had on and when he turned around he jumped to see the hedgehog looking at him and he quickly ran back behind the bed.

"Hey Kid whats your name?" the hedgehog asked looking into the foxes light blue eyes and the fox closed his eyes and regretted saying "Miles" and the hedgehog looked at him again this time with a serious look and said "no really kid what is your name?" he asked again not taking the fox kit seriously.

"I-I said my name is Miles I-I don't really know my last name" Miles said then started to tear up at the thought that he forgot his past.

"You mean to tell me you don't have any parents and you don't have any idea of your past or your last name?" the hedgehog asked trying to process what the kit was saying.

Miles felt sad sader than before and he felt the tears just begging to come out it was two minutes of silence till Miles fell to the ground

It was then that the fox finally broke down,and was crying he wasn't sure why or what he was doing but he felt his heart fall or something. the hedgehog just lost it thought then he just walked over and padded the fox cub on the back as the fox hiccuped.

"There are you feeling better?" Sonic asked the fox cub

"yeah a little" the fox whispered,then whipping a tear out his light blue eyes.

"Whats that matter Miles?" The hedgehog asked Miles then frowned and his two tails went flat to the ground and his ears also went flat and he whipped another tear from his redden eyes.

"Well I-I don't know my parents or my last name and I've even been picked on because of these stupid tails!" Miles snapped as his tails went between his two little legs and he began to tear up again.

"Wo buddy calm down-" Sonic started "-And i see nothing wrong with your two tails in fact i think there awesome!" the hedgehog said trying to cheer him up.

The little fox sniffled and then sneezed as he fell into the hedgehogs arms and kept saying "Thank you" over and over again with his red teary eyes.

"Ok lets get you in these better clothes ok Miles?" the hedgehog said and Miles face turned red.

"Ok where do I change?" Miles turned to face the hedgehog and he pointed to the men's room and Miles turned and sighed with relief. he then walked in and switched his old clothes and came out with a red shirt and blue shorts and he looked around. and saw Sonic sitting on one of the chairs tapping his feat.

"I'm waiting" he said and that put a smile on Miles face and they walked to the door and Sonic asked.

"Well now that your feeling better lets get you home" Sonic said and Miles Flinched at the word 'home'."Whats wrong?" sonic said then he realized that he might not have a home and he smiled and whispered to Miles "Hey Miles you don't have a home so you can come live with me" he finished saying and walked out the door and Miles blinked at the thought of someone taking him home ashe slowly began to walk to Sonic and as soon as he went through the door his light blue gaze fell on the hedgehogs emerald green eyes and he hiccuped once more as they left the hospital and back out into the streets after they signed out.

As they were walking Miles heard whispers and he looked behind himself to see his tails waving up and down happily until he spotted someone saying to a kid "What a stupid fox he has two tails?" Miles just turned around and kept walking but this time he kept his tails down and had his ears flat to his head.

It was five minutes later when Sonic looked down at the kit to see that his ears were flat on his head and his tails were no longer waving with happiness and so he asked the kit in a friendly voice "Hey Miles whats wrong?" and miles didn't even bother speaking to him or looking at him because he was afraid that Sonic might notice a tear in his eye.

"Come on Miles I can see the that tear in your eye whats the matter?" He asked again and this time he received a low whimper and Miles stopped.

"C-could you please not call me Miles?" the fox asked nicely.

"Then what am i supposed to call you?" the hedgehog asked.

"I don't know maybe Tails or something but please not Miles!" Miles said and everyone began to snicker at the two tailed fox kit. Miles looked round to see what all of the noise was when he heard 'What a freak!' or 'Heh a person named Miles what a loser!'

"S-Sonic?" the yellow fox said.

"whats up Tails or i mean Miles?" the hedgehog asked and Miles smiled

"what?" he asked again seeing the fox smile.

"I-I don't know but I like that name." the blue eyed fox said smirking at the sound of "Tails"

"You do eh... well than Tails how'a bout we get out of this town?" he asked and Tails giggled for the first time in a long time.

as they were leaving and heading back to Sonic's house they came upon five restraunts and Sonic asked Tails what would he like to eat and he says "well anything you'd get?" and Sonic says "Well do you like chili dogs?" He asked and Tails nodded his head happily and they ate about fifteen chili dogs and continued on there way to Sonic's house.


	5. The Room

Disclaimer:I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or Tails the fox but i do own how they meet and the universe (maybe)

Tails-Hope you enjoyed this series and hope you'd want both requests and something like a walk series!

Sonic-I'm sure they do Tails and how would you like a chocolate Mint cake after this story is over?

Tails-That's ok Sonic but could i have a Mint?

Sonic-? But i just said that you could have a chocolate Mint cake?

Tails-You did? I can't wait! *Tails rubs his stomach and licks his lips happily*

Disclaimer: I do Not own Sonic and Tails I own how they MEET and the universe.

Hello again,sorry for the cliff hangers and such but i just had to it is suspense and i heard it was good for some stories.

Sonic- *Ruffles Tails three bangs*

Tails-*giggles childishly*

Mystic Ruins

"Hey Sonic i'm tired!" the five year old year old shouted.

"Tails it's ok our house is close by." the ten year old hedgehog said,

"But my legs hurt." the fox kit complain this time in a lower tone.

"Oh ok get on." the blue hedgehog said stopping and kneeling down enough for the two tailed toddler to get on his back in piggy back style"Uh.. what do you want me to do Sonic?" the fox kit asked tilting his head to the right and putting his thumb and pointer fingure on his chin cutely.

"Just get on ok?" the speedy hedgehog said starting to get aggervated. The little fox obeyed his friend and got on his back. the hedgehog looked behind himself and said "Hold on tight" and they sped off at the speed of sound along with the sound of a certain two tailed fox laughing all the way

When they got to the hill by his house in Mystic Ruins Sonic said "Hey Tails are you still awake?" and they was no reply so he just began to walk lessiurly to his house at this he entered his house he looked at the couch and then at his room and walked over to the couch (with Tails still on tow) and grabbed the little kitsune and placed him on the couch and went to a closet by the kitchen and grabbed three blankets. He then went back to the two tailed kitsune and place the first blanket on the kitsune and placed the other two on the ground and grabbed the kitsune again and place him on the other couch and grabbed the two other blanket and placed them where the foxes head was in a pillow format and grabbed the fox again and placed him on the pillow like blankets and went up stares to his room and soon enough fell into a deep sleep.

The next Day

In a house of a 10 year old hedgehog a certain five year old fox was beginning to toss and turn on the hedgehogs couch and he fell off the couch with a childish yelp.

"wha..?" the two tailed fox said rubbing his head.

The two tailed fox looked around and noticed that he was in a medium sized living room with a flat screen TV and he walked up to it and turned it it was fully on it was all hazy and the sound was like this 'zzzzzzzzzzzzz' and he started to examine the controls on the TV and found that one of them said Controls so he pushed it and looked up at the TV. Nothing else was new he looked at the Tv a bit confused and then decided to ask his blue friend when he was awake and looked at one of the buttons again and it read 'Power' and he pushed it and the screen went black.

He look to the left and noticed a stair well and said "how did i not see that?" and he slowly walked over the the stairs and began to walk up them slowly but when the two tailed fox got to the top he noticed that there were three doors one this level and walked up to the second one and opened the door.

When he opened it fully he could see he opened the door to the bathroom and he quickly closed it and walked to the end of the hall and opened that door.

He saw there was a spare bed and a closet to the left he looked a bit right and saw a desk with a old lamp on the left of it. He slowly walked into the room and walked up to the bed and sat on it he began to wonder if this would be his room when a certain blue hedgehog walked into the room.

"Hey Tails Why ya up so early?" the hedgehog asked.

"I uh... fell of the couch." Tails said rubbing the back of his head with embarrassment.

"you did i'm sorry bout that i knew i should have expanded the couch to a bed but i felt so tired,sorry bro." the hedgehog said then looked around the current room he was in and whistled and said "i think i need to fix this room up don't you Tails?" with that he walked over to the bed and sat next to the two tailed fox.

Tails looked around, not being able to help the smile that was spread across his muzzle. He couldn't be happier at that moment. He turned back over to the hedgehog and nodded a little too eagerly.

Sonic chuckled, ruffling Tails' three bangs. "Okay! This is your room, then. We'll just do a few adjustments to it and fix it up a little and its yours! Its a bit boring right now, but that's because it was the guest room, so you can now decorate it. Have it any way you want."

"Really?"

"Sure! Plus with my speed, we'll get this done supersonic style." Sonic winked causing the kit to beam a grateful smile.

"What should we do first?"

"Well..." Tails looked around the room, really unsure what to say. "I can choose? Anything I want?"

Sonic nodded, "Anything. Just name it."

"Okay then...um...this bed is nice...can we maybe paint the walls and maybe some clothes?"

"Sure, want some toys with that request?"

Tails' eyes sparkled, "Really? You'll get me some toys?"

"Sure. Anything else, don't be afraid to ask. We have to get you settled in eventually, might as well do it all now."

With that the two tailed fox came unexpectedly into the hedgehogs arms and the fox said "thanks" ten more times before he just got up and rubbed the back of his head embarrassed once again because he did something he'd barely do.

"So Sonic..." Tails began but trailed off.

"Whats up little bro? What would you like me to get you?" the blue hegdehog asked.

"I-I was wondering do you have any friends?" the fox asked. This story caught Sonic off gard he wasn't expecting this question not even in a few months but he supposed that the little fox should meet them sooner or later or at least hear about one of them.

"Well yes i do have a few friends but lets worry about your bedroom ok Tails?" Sonic said trying to avoid any further concepts about it.

"Oh ok." the fox started then began to examine his new room.

"hm... maybe i could have yellow paint with a little bit of blue and... and... i could have a big TV by my closet and... and a new dresser here...-" He pointed the right of the window."-... and..maybe a...-"Tails put his hand on his chin and began to think."-... a toy box I guess?" Tails said.

"Ok well if that's all you want lets get you in a shower and get going!" sonic said walking over to the door.

"A-a shower?" Tails said scratching his head.

"Yeah you know a Shower?" the hedgehog began to think of something then thought of " so have you heard of a bath?" and Tails looked up at me with fear in his eyes.

"Whats wrong Tails do you not like baths?" the hedgehog asked and the fox put his ears all the way down and looked down.

"I don't like baths Sonic they hurt!" the little kitsune said with a whimper.

"wha?Baths don't hurt?" Sonic said walking up to the fox kit smiling.

"Well that's exactly what Jackson said before..." Tails trailed off looking up at the emerald green eyes.

"What did he do?" the hedgehog asked.

Tails scooted up to Sonic and got up on the bed to be eye level and whispered in Sonic's ear.

"..." the hedgehog just stood there in silents as the little fox leaned back and sat back down on the bed and closed his eyes and a tear came dribbling down and the hedgehog looked down and shook his shookness away and hugged the kitsune.

"It's alright Tails it'll never happen again trust me! and if it does this Jackson will have to deal with me ok?" Sonic said then looked up at Tails and he shook his head and they walked out of the room. and in to the bathroom.

* * *

sorry another cliff hanger XD and the next chapter will be posted soon!don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again sorry for the long wait but here it is once more!

Tails: Hey Matt why did you wait?

Well I didn't have a plan yet but now I do!

Sonic: Hey Tails remember he is in Middle School so he does have a lot of homework!

Tails: *rubs the back of his head* of yeah i forgot...

Sonic: **_Read!_**

_Tails: and_**_ review!_**

* * *

After Sonic managed to get the twin-tailed fox into the bath and washed him he then gave him a towel and left the room.

"Sonic?" Tails said.

"Whats up lil bro?" Sonic asked.

"Where's my clothes?" Tails asked looking around in the bathroom.

"Oh uh.. I think i put them in the washer they did need to be washed." Sonic said grabbing a robe and some other random clothes that he hasn't worn in years that might have been able to fit the young twin-tailed fox.

"Ok Sonic but then what do i wear for me and you to go to the town to get the room stuff?" the yellow twin-tailed fox asked.

"Tails don't worry i may have a second pay of clothes for you that might fit you." Sonic said grabbing a yellow T-shirt and a yellow pair of shorts.

Sonic then walked over to the bathroom door and handed the small vulpine a pair of clothes and turned away heading down stairs.

"Thanks Sonic!" Tails said slipping on the yellow T-shirt.

"No problem now hurry up and get dressed so we can go ok!" Sonic yelled from the bottom of the stairs .

"Ok!" Tails said struggling to put on the shorts.

"Tails is something wrong?" Sonic asked looking up from the stairs.

"No t-there's no problem." Tails said before his struggle led to a trip and he fell. Out of the room and down the stairs.

The fox began to rub his head and winced at the pain from his rough fall.

"Tails?" Sonic said looking at the fox. The fox just shrugged and giggled a little.

"Alright then Tails looks like i you need a pair of shorts that fit you." Sonic said taking the yellow pair of shorts from the fox.

"Ok try these on for size." Sonic said handing the fox another pair of shorts this time they were blue.

Tails got up and walked into the bathroom once more.

It was three minutes later when Tails came out of the bathroom.

"Sonic do these look like they fit me?" The twin-tailed fox asked.

Sonic looked up and said "yeah they look like they fit fine!"

"But Sonic is it supposed to bit itchy or something?" Tails asked.

"It is?" Sonic asked.

"Yes.. but we'll worry about that later ok!" Tails said running down stairs with his socks on.

"Hey Tails!" Sonic said and the twin tailed fox stopped and turned around and looked up at his emerald green eyes.

"What?" Tails said.

"Here try these shoes out!" he said after tossing one to Tails who caught it and sat down on the stairs and put it on easily.

"This shoe feels great Sonic!" Tails said and then Sonic through the second one down and Tails caught the second one and quickly put that one on and began to run around in them in the living room.

Sonic then chuckled to himself.

Tails then stopped running around the room ten minutes later and said happily. "Thanks Sonic now lets go!"

"Ok if you insist." Sonic said before disappearing and reappearing by the door. "I'm waiting!" Sonic said tapping his left foot.

Tails then ran to his big bro and Sonic picked him up and ruffled his three bangs.

Tails then began to giggle before one of Sonic's home phones began to ring.

Sonic put Tails down and had a serious face on and walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Yeah hello?" the blue hedgehog said.

"Yeah hey Sonic are you able to stop by? asked a pink hedgehog on the other line.

"Okay.. what do you need help with this time?" Sonic asked.

"Oh well me TV broke and it won't even turn on.. and it's starting to get on my nerves!" the pink hedgehog said.

Tails ears pricked up and he leaned forward and pulled out one of his old screw drivers he forgot that he had and smiled and walked over to the blue hedgehog and poked him.

Sonic felt the poke while Amy the pink hedgehog was explaining the situation to the blue hedgehog and said."yeah whats up Tails?" and that confused Amy and she then asked.

"Hey Sonic is there anyone else there with you?" she asked.

"Oh uh.. hold on Tails.. ok now whats up Amy?" he asked

"I asked is there anyone else there with you?" she asked again this time becoming angry like usual.

"Oh yeah my lil brother Tails!" Sonic said then ruffled the twin-tailed fox's three bangs once again and he giggled once again.

"Oh you adopted a brother? I'm going to be over soon i want to see him!" and with that she hanged up completely forgetting about her TV issue and ran over to his house as fast as she could.

"Okay than... hey Tails that thing i told you about you know that shopping thing is going to have to wait ok!" Sonic said and then sighed walking over to the couch and dropped to the couch and closed his eyes.

"It ok Sonic." the twin-tailed fox said and began spinning his tails and landed next to Sonic on all fours.

"T-Tails?" the hedgehog said.

"What Sonic?" the twin tailed fox asked looking directly at the blue hedgehog.

"Were you just f-flying? with your two tails?" the blue hedgehog asked and Tails put his ears and tails down all the way and felt like he was about to cry.

"Y-yea w-why?" Tails asked.

"That's awesome!" Sonic said ruffling the twin-tailed fox's bangs.

"I-it is?" Tails asked.

"Yes it is awesomely cool!" Sonic said before the door bell rang.

Sonic got up and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Sonic!" Amy said pulling Sonic into a hug.

"Oh uh... hi Amy!" Sonic said trying to get her off.

"Oh hiya Ms." Tails said rubbing the back of his head.

Amy let go of Sonic and looked at Tails and Smiled. "Aw... how cute!" she said running over to Tails and pulling him into a tight hug.

Tails tensed when the strange hedgehog girl just hugged him like she did. He had not the slightest idea who she was and why she was hugging him. He looked over her shoulder to see Sonic. Sonic's lips were curved into a smirk like smile as he calmly closed the door.

Eventually, the pink hedgehog released Tails, smiling and cooing over him, "Aww, he's so cute, Sonic!"

"Wow," Sonic said, "when you said you'd be over soon, I didn't think so soon."

Amy swung around, giving Sonic yet another hug, "I could never stay away from you!" she let go, "And I was interested when you mentioned a brother."

Sonic smiled, looking over to Tails, "Well, here he is!"

"He's so cute and loveable!" then she added in a rather baby-voice, "Just wike his owder bwoder!" The younger hedgehog looked up at Sonic expentantly, "Well?

"Well what?"

"Are you not going to introduce us?"

"Oh!" Sonic could have face palmed himself. It completely slipped his mind how confused Tails must be right now. "Uh, Amy this is Tails, Tails this is Amy Rose."

"I'm one of Sonic's friends!" Amy added happily.

"Hello," Tails said shyly.

Amy giggled At the fox's shyness. "Hi!" She said back in a friendly tone.

Amy then walked past the yellow fox and noticed something behind the young fox And went over to tug it. "Hey Tails what's this?" Amy said before tugging what looked like another tail on Tails. But when usage pulled it they was a loud yelp heard and Amy backed off then looked around to see the yellow fox hold both of his tails in his arms.

"I'm sorry Tails ii had no idea you had a second tail... I guess that's why your called Tails?" Amy said then chuckled in embarrassment.

Tails looked up and smiled. "It's ok Ms. I know you didn't do it on purpose right?"

Amy looked at the young twin tailed fox with aw And said. "That even make you more cuter!" And she completely forgot about the young fox's question and pulled the fox into a hug that was so tight the fox couldn't even breathe.

"Amy I think you should let go of Tails he looks like he can't breathe!" Sonic said with a little bit of worry.

Amy did as she was asked and let to of the twin-tailed fox's other tail and he let out a gasp of both relief and just trying to breathe. "Sorry Tails," Amy apologized and sat down on the couch.

"I-its ok Ms. um..." Tails began.

"It's Amy Rose." Amy said.

"oh uh... I-its ok Amy." Tails said feeling a bit nervous.

"So Tails do you want to go now or later?" Sonic asked but before the tails could have answered Amy interrupted.

"Wait where are you going?" Amy asked leaning back on the couch.

"Where going to get my bro here some new clothes and some stuff for his new room!" Sonic said leaning onto the door and continued " why do you want to join?"

"Ok and I will help look for clothes!" Amy said then laughed.

"Whats funny Amy?" Tails asked after tilting his head and looking a bit worried.

"Oh nothing..." Amy said with a smirk.

"lets get going I'm not getting any younger!" Sonic said with a grin.

"Sonic are we taking the train?" Amy asked.

"I'm going to have to now because i have two people with me this time." Sonic said with a sigh.

" S-so we are heading to town to get this stuff?" Tails asked with a concerned look on his face.

"It's Station Square and yes we are heading into town." Amy said getting up from where she was sitting and walking over to the door where Sonic was leaning on the wall.

Tails then got up and slowly began to walk over to the door as well and Amy then opened the door and walked out along with Sonic. Tails hesitated and then began to move out of the house.

It took them ten minutes to get to the Train station when there was an argument about to start.

"What do you mean i can't take my friend in?" Sonic said loudly.

"It's like i said i can't serve freaks like that two tailed fox over there!" the manager shouted back but Sonic covered the twin-tailed fox's ears so he could not hear that mans harsh words.

Just then Amy pulled out her Piko-Piko Hammer and said in a angry tone. "Just let us go through ok?" and Tails shivered along with the manager.

"Okay,okay you people can go through! just don't have that fox show his second tail!" the manager said then left the three Mobians.

"Lets go Tails." Sonic said pulling the fox along with him.

"Sonic why are we in a hurry?" Tails asked.

"Lets just get on ok." Amy said putting away her hammer.

"Amy where did you get that hammer and where did it go?" the curious fox asked looking to the pink hedgehog.

"Oh uh... I got it from a friend and I'll tell you where it goes later ok Tails.." Amy said and they walked into the train.

As they were walking to there seats they heard the words "freak" or "retarded freak!" and Sonic covered Tails big ears so he couldn't hear those peoples mean words

It was ten minutes later when they found there seats near the back and Tails began to feel tired and yawned.

"looks like someones tired." Sonic said and continued. "Tails you can nap here" and Tails laid his head on one of the beds that was near the back of the train.

"Ok..." Tails said drifting off into sleep.

Sonic then grabbed one of the blankets he stored in his backpack he forgot he had with him and placed it on Tails and he began to snuggle with one of his tails and the blanket.

"Aw... Tails looks so cute when he's asleep!" Amy said eyeing the twin-tailed fox.

"Sh... Amy he's sleeping!" Sonic said in a shushing motion.

"Ok" she said and leaned back on the seat she was at.

* * *

There you go the sixth chapter... hope for a seventh one soon! and happy April Fools!


	7. The past comes back chapter 7

Tails: *stretching then yawns* man am i tired...

Sonic: Tails your always tired.

Amy: Aw... Tails is so cute when he's asleep.

Tails: no i am not!

Amy: are too!

Sonic: *sighs and shrugged* Read and Review!

* * *

_ In Station Square_

"Hey Keven hasn't two tails been gone for sometime?" the jaguar asked leaning to the right of the alleyway.

"Yeah he has been gone for a long time hasn't he?" the one tailed fox said then asked. "Do you think he is dead?"

"No i highly doubt that but then again maybe.." Jackson trailed off.

"So do want to go to this place i heard of i think the name of it is called Mystic Ruins or something the train in the train station will be there soon?" Keven asked getting up from the bench he was sitting at.

"Fine lets go!" Jackson said and started to walk over to the end of the alleyway with Keven following.

They then began to walk over to the train station.

_Train Station_

"Sonic why does everyone hate me?" the twin tailed fox asked beginning to get up from where he was sleeping.

"Tails people don't hate you they're just afraid of the unknown..." Sonic said getting up once the train made a full stop.

"Sonic's right Tails people are only afraid of the unknown so they treat the unknown unkindly.." Amy said and got up as well.

"Alright lets get going... come on Tails get up!" Sonic said pulling the little fox to his feet.

Tails yawned and got up "ok..." and they began to walk out of the train and into the train station.

As they were heading out of the train station something caught Tails eyes and he stopped and Sonic noticed and looked behind himself and saw the kitsune just standing there and looking to the right. Sonic followed his gaze until he saw that the gaze fell upon two kids sitting on one of the train station benches.

Sonic walked over to the kitsune and shook him a little while saying "Hey Tails whats the matter?"

Tails looked up and said. "N-nothing lets just keep going ok?"

"Ok" sonic said then continued to walk with Amy.

Tails looked back over to where he saw the two people and noticed that they weren't there and he became frighten that they might have saw him and ruined his new chances to a life and he began to walk with Sonic and Amy.

"Tails obviously you are scared of something so spit it out!" Amy said as she turned around to see the twin-tailed fox shaking.

Sonic then turned around and said"Amy cool it your going to make a scene!" and he turned back around and continued to walk to the door.

Amy then turned back around and began to walk out of the train station and into Station Square.

"Tails come on lets get some stuff for your new room." Sonic said and Tails began to walk over to him.

They then walked out of the train station and made there way to something that is almost like Major.

"Wow!" Tails said in complete dazed at the sight of the huge store.

"big isn't it?"" Sonic said then began to walk into the store till he realized that the twin-tailed fox wasn't walking with him. "come on Tails!" and Tails walked over to sonic.

"Sorry Sonic." the fox said as they entered the store.

"Hey Jackson are you sure we should be doing this?" Keven turned and asked as he walked into the store with his trouble making friend.

"Yes i'm sure we should do this! the little freak should have died during that snow storm he wondered into!" Jackson said with a menacing smile.

"Jackson are you alright? your acting weird..." Keven trailed off.

Jackson then turned around and looked into his eyes. "I am not acting weird now lets get going." Jackson said turning back around and continued to walk in the store.

"Okay?..." Keven said then ran to catch up with his wolf friend.

_Further in the huge store_

Sonic, Amy, and Tails were at the kids section, showing Tails some items he could use for his room, seeing if he'd like any. Though through all the time, he noticed how fidgety Tails appeared and how he kept glancing over his shoulder nervously.

Sonic just assumed it was because they were in public.

"Tails, see anything you like?" he asked.

"Huh?" Tails asked, not having paid attention.

"I said do you see anything you like?" Sonic repeated, raising a brow.

"Maybe he'll like this!" Amy grinned, pulling out a cute outfit. It was a red t-shirt with a white squiggly line running across the middle with a pair of army green cargo pants. She presented the outfit to Tails.

"Oh um...its nice, thank you." Tails agreed, but then quickly looked back over his shoulder.

"Alright, so we'll take it!" Amy smiled. "What else?"

"I was thinking what paint colour to get." Sonic wondered, looking at various colour patterns displayed on a nearby wall, the name of each colour written beneath. "The room could use a nice coat. Hey, Tails, what colour would y-"

"Hey, Two-Tailed."

"Eek!"

"Hey! Go away!"

Sonic's ear twitched, taking in all that at once. He switfly spun around to see Tails shrinking back behind Amy who look angrily at two boys, the same kids who had been seen at the station.

Sonic walked his way over, looking confused yet strong. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Blue." Keven remarked smartly.

"Yeah, we just saw Freaky Fox over here and decided we'd catch up." Jackson cockily smirked.

Sonic eyed the two, "Oh really? Who may you two be then?"

"I thought I told you, its none of your concern. Now get lost, Spikey." Jackson growled.

Tails shrunk back more, almost becoming invisable behind Amy if it weren't for his two fluffy tails. Amy looked worried at this. "How do you know, Tails?" she asked the boys.

"Friends from the park," Jackson replied through gritted teeth.

Suddenly, it snapped into Sonic's mind, "Wait a moment, are you two of the kids who bullied him?!"

"It doesn't concern-"

"I'm very sure the safety of my friends concerns me!" Sonic replied angrily, getting the attention of passing-by shoppers. Jackson didn't back away through, returning the intense stare. Then he burst out laughing with Keven.

"Friends?! He's a freak and that's all he'll ever be!"

"Who would wanna be friends with him?!"

Tails' ears folded flat against his head, blue eyes welling up with tears at that. He had hoped this would be his chance, but he was sure Jackson and Keven had just ruined this great oppertunity. It wasn't fair. Nothing was ever fair.

"Now you listen here," Sonic said sternly, stepping forward, having the two kids to back away, stumbling on their own feet. "I would wanna be friends with Tails, and I am! He's a great friend and a great kid, unlike you two! Making fun of someone's apperance or something they can't help is just cruel! And trust me, I can be cruel! So leave Tails alone or I'll give you two something to be freaky about!"

Jackson and Keven were completely speechless. They looked over at Tails before having their eyes back on the furious looking hedgehog. "Uh...um, well...we erm...better leave...yeah, bye!" And just like that, the trio watched the two boys hurriedly speed out of the store, almost tripping over each other in a race to leave the scene.

"S-Sonic?"

Sonic turned around to see Tails coming out from behind Amy, smiling slightly. He ran over to the hedgehog and gave him a hug, "Thank you."

"Of course, buddy. Now, lets get home."

_Few Hours Later_

After the encounter at the store, Tails had felt much better. He was currently sitting on his bed, Amy having left awhile ago. Sonic was just finishing up fixing the room, the painting was gonna start tomorrow. Tails had settled on a yellow colour to match his almost-gold fur.

"Sonic?" Tails asked as he watched Sonic fix up the bed.

"Yeah?"

"Did you really mean what you said?"

"What I said?"

"What you said about being my friend. You mean it?"

Sonic had to smile, "Of course I do, buddy. We're so friends and your a great one and an awesome kid. And there's nothing wrong with your tails, there's something wrong with those kids is what." Tails then giggled at that.

"Thanks Sonic your the best friend i'll ever have!" Tails said getting off his bed and walking over to Sonic and giving him a hug.

"So after I Finish with the painting how's about I show you a good friend of mine?" Sonic said after Tails let go.

"ok!" Tails said while his tails were waving happily and him smiling.

* * *

here is the new chapter! hope you enjoyed! and i'd like to give a lot of credit to a friend of mine her name is CartoonCaster21 try to read some of her stories they are very good!


	8. Chapter 8 the picnic

Tails: *Yawns*

Sonic: So Tails are you ready for the picnic with my friends?

Tails: *Rubs his eyes and nodded*

Read and Review!

* * *

_The next day_

Tails begins to stir in his new room and opens his sky blue eyes and yawned.

Tails then got out of his bed and walked toward the door.

when he suddenly remembered he took off his gloves,shoes, and socks and walked back over to the bed and began to put on his Socks shoes and gloves and decided to keep his PJ's on and walked toward the door.

"Hey Tails!" Amy said then looked at him. "Aw... you look so cute right now!" and Tails blushed.

"O-oh hi Amy.." the twin-tailed fox said.

"Hey Tails Breakfast is ready!" Sonic shouted from the kitchen and Tails walked past Amy and walked over to the chair that wasn't his size.

Tails then began to spin his tails and was now hovering above the chair and he floated just above it and stopped spinning his tails and then sat down on the placed some bowls of cereal onto the table before he and Amy joined Tails who had hungrily began to scoop the Cheerios into his mouth. Amy began to eat out her own bowl, though Sonic never had time to draw up some on his spoon before his phone rang. He dropped his spoon back into his bowl and got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sonic," Knuckles replied from the other line. Sonic smiled, always happy to hear from his best friend.

"Knuckles! What's up? Don't tell me you lost the Master Emerald, did you?" he kidded.

"Please, like anyone would try." Knuckles replied, "But anyway, I didn't call you for help or a mission."

"Then what for?"

"There's a picnic being put together here on Angel Island just for us friends. Some are already here, and I know your not a morning person, but I know that won't have any excuse in you being late."

"Hm, I don't know, Knuckles," Sonic smirked, "I gotta check my schedule."

"Right," Knuckles rolled his eyes but in a friendly manner, "Mr. Hero, hope your not too busy saving the world. If you've got time, come."

"Lucky for you, friends are always on my list."

"Great," Knuckles said, "be here for lunch. Oh, and we called Amy's house - no answer - so I assume you know where she is. She's also invited. See you later."

"'Kay, bye,"

Sonic hung up the phone, turning over towards Tails and Amy who both wore curious eyes.

"What's up, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Knuckles told me there's a picnic going on. We're invited."

Amy instantly smiled, "Ooh, that sounds like fun!"

Tails stayed silent, though Sonic happily winked at him. "C'mon, bud! Lets get you dressed! Wanna make a good first impression for our friends, right?"

"F-friends...?"

"But, Sonic, what if they don't like me!" Tails complained for the upteenth time that morning in worry and caution. He was currently wearing his new outfit Amy got him.

"Why wouldn't they like you?" Sonic asked, though he knew the answer. This morning had been like a broken record, this conversation replaying itself over and over. It was lucky Sonic was so calm.

"My two tails, what if they make fun of me?"

"Oh, Tails, nobody will," Amy said, "Our friends are not like that. Trust me, I mean, look at Sonic. He's different. Being different is good. If everyone was the same it'd be boring."

"Yeah, and you'll impress everyone with that little spinning-flying thing you do." Sonic grinned.

Tails started to feel a bit better, but still stayed behind the two older hedgehogs, worried of their friends' reaction upon them bringing a strange, unknown, uninvited two-tailed fox kid.

They were already on Angel Island and Tails had to admit it was beautiful. But it was quiet. He wondered where Sonic and Amy's friends were having this picnic. But though on cue, a deep voice called out.

"Sonic!"

Tails peeked around Sonic to see a red echidna hurry over to the two, a grin on his face, though Tails shyed away, his eyes eyeing the spikes on his knuckles.

"Knuckles!" Sonic waved. Amy hopped over, giving the ecidna a hug. "Its so good to see you!" she smiled, letting go. Knuckles laughed, "I knew Amy was with you!"

"Lucky guess, man." Sonic shrugged.

Knuckles looks behind Sonic and sees a goldish yellow tail sticking out from behind Amy. "Who's the kid behind Amy?" He asked now looking at Sonic.

"Oh him he's my little bro Tails!" Sonic said then looked behind himself and smiled.

Tails scooted a bit more behind Amy and she said. " come on Tails go say hi to him!" and pushes him forward and knuckles saw his second tail.

"H-hi K-knuckles I'm Tails." the twin tailed fox said smiling and holding one of his tails in front of his body and in front of his chest.

"Tails there is no reasoned to be nervous." Knuckles said walked one step forward and made Tails walk backwards one step and trips over a rock.

"Ow..." Tails said then whimpered at the scratch that was left behind.

Nah I don't mind helping, don't be sorry, dude ;)

Knuckles chuckled bit, walking over to the fallen kitsune kindly. "You okay, kid?"

Tails winced slightly but nodded, looking up at the tall echidna.

"Didn't mean to scare you, here," Knuckles offered out a hand to help the fox back up, though Tails couldn't help but nervously stare at the spikes. Knuckles noticed this and grinned, shrugging it off, "Don't worry, kid, these spikes are to help me climb or fight. I don't hurt my friends."

Tails' blue eyes widen. Had this spiked-gloved echidna actually just consider him a friend. Tails smiled. Careful not to touch the spikes, he grabbed the hand held out to him and Knuckles pulled him up with ease.

"So your with Sonic, huh?" Tails nodded. Knuckles chuckled, "Listen, if you ever get sick of the chili dogs, just give me a call."

"Aw, c'mon, man. Chili dogs are good!" Sonic protested.

"Yes, but grapes are better," Knuckles smirked. He put a hand on Tails' small shoulder causing the kitsune to look up. "Come meet the others." Tails grinned and gladly followed as the older Mobians led him towards a clearing.

Then a cream colored Rabbit turned around and saw the twin tailed fox and giggled which made Tails Blush.

"Hi my name is Cream what is your name Mr. Fox?" Cream asked the goldish-yellow fox.

"M-my name is Tails... Hi Cream.." Tails said getting a bit nervous.

"Tails eh... well my name is Vanilla.." someone said from behind which made the fox jump more in surprise than fear.

"H-hi Ms. Vanilla my name is Tails.." the twin tailed fox said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Aw.. is some one embarrassed?" a bat asked swooping down from the sky.

Tails blushes.

"Oh and i see Knux is here to!" the bat said sitting down on one of the seats at the picnic table.

"Rouge i told you before and before never to call me Knux!" Knuckles said,while a vain popping out of his head.

The bat chuckled happily, then smiling towards the new comers. "My, my! Isn't it the Hero himself!"

"'Sup, Rouge?" Sonic greeted.

"I see you brought Pinky and Blue Eyes over here." the bat, Rouge, grinned. Amy just growled, irritated with the bat already while Tails stared curiously at her. She flew over towards him and Cream. "He's so cute, Big Blue, what's he doing with a spiky fellow like you?"

"That's my brother,"

"Aw, how sweet!" Rouge bent down so she was the same height as Tails. "Hello, sweetie, my name's Rouge. What's yours?"

"T-Tails..."

"I can see that, really adorable, cutie." Rouge grinned.

"Careful, Tails," Knuckles warned, coming over. "She's a little batty."

Rouge pretended to act hurt from the comment, "Batty? Me? Why Knuckie, don't be so silly!"

"Hope you don't have anything in your pockets, kid," Knuckles warned Tails, "she loves to take things that aren't hers."

"Knuckie, what ugly words your using. I much prefer the term 'borrow'. What is so wrong from borrowing items?"

"When you don't return them." Knuckles looked down at Tails, "Just remember to keep your distance."

"Aw, c'mon. What's the worse I could do with the kid?"

"Honestly, sell him."

Rouge gave Knuckles such a look before turning her back to him along with Tails, "Whatever, you boys never trusted such a delicate jewel as myself. I need girls." She bent down next to Cream who had been sitting there this whole time, "How silly do you think boys are, honey?"

Cream just giggled at that, not fully comprehending the situation that was going on before her. "Your both silly!" she declared.

Rouge laughed, "Aw, dear, is that anyway to talk to the bat who got you that bracelet " Rouge gestured to a small silver bracelet hugging Cream's wrist with a jeweled flower laced around it.

Knuckles only huffed, unamused, "I bet you stole that."

"Again with the ugly words, Red Head. Come find me when you know how to properly speak to a lady." Rouge muttered, sprouting her wings to go fly back over to the picnic table.

He snorted, "What 'lady'?" He said before walking the opposite direction leaving a very confused Tails and Cream, blinking. They had no idea what just occurred and really, they didn't intent on finding out.

"Knuckles! lets just eat ok..." Sonic said walking over to the picnic table and started to hand out the plates.

"Come on Tails come sit and eat with us!" Cream said getting up from her spot.

"Yeah Tails come on!" Sonic said scooting over a little to fit Tails into that spot.

Tails looked over there and smiled and walked over to them all and began to eat with the rest of them.

It was twenty minutes later when they all decided to say the picnic was done and Tails and Cream were currently running around playing tag trying to catch each other.

"Ha ha i told you that you couldn't catch me!" Tails said speeding passed Vanilla and Amy who were talking about Tails and Cream.

"No fair your using your tails to give you more speed!" Cream complained.

Tails then stops spinning his twin tails. "oh sorry Cream... i couldn't help it..."

"It's ok Tails just try not to do it again." Cream said slowly creeping up to the unaware fox and said. "Tag your it!"

"Hey!" Tails said then began to run after Cream.

"Heh not you'll never catch me!" Cream said running faster.

"If you think so Cream!" Tails said running faster and catching up to Cream.

Cream then began to slow down and becoming more tired till she stopped and started to huff and puff and Tails asked. "Cream are you alright?"

"Yes.." Cream said then continued to run away two minutes later.

"Oh now your going to get it!" Tails said then continued to run as well.

_thirty minutes later in the forest_

Tails was laying on the ground passed out along side of the Creamy colored rabbit who was now holding onto one of Tails' tails.

-–-

_Back at the picnic area_

"Aw..." Amy said as she walked by and looked toward Vanilla who walked over.

"Hmm, its getting dark," Vanilla mused, noticing the sky dimming to darker shades. The others looked up, surprised at how fast the time had flown.

"Well, I guess we better be on our way," Rouge said, stretching out her wings. "See you, really nice island, Knuckie. Almost as nice as that lovely gem up there." She smirked and took off into the sky, leaving an irritated echdina behind.

Sonic chuckled, "I'm tired so we'll be heading off..." then Sonic realized, "hey...where're the kids?"

"Weren't they playing around those trees?" Amy wondered.

"Oh dear! You don't suppose something happened, do you?" Vanilla panicked.

Knuckles held up a claming hand, his other on his hip. He sighed, "I doubt it. This island is empty. Population, one." He gestured to himself. "The worst thing is they scraped a knee.

"I'll go find them," Amy offered, putting down the blanket she was folding. She hurredily ran off into the trees, calling out the rabbit and kitsune's name over and over. "Tails? Cream? Can you hear me? Hello?" The pink hedgehog continued to wade deeper into the forest, repeaidly calling. Suddenly, she came to a patch of fur laying on the ground. Worried that maybe they got hurt, she quickened her pace, only to be met with an adorable sight.

...

"Hmm...wonder what's taking Amy..." Sonic wondered. But as if on cue, they heard Amy running over.

"You guys, you need to see this. Its so cute!" And before a proper explanation could be told, she ran off back the way she came. This time, the others following in suit. Amy brought them to the place where Tails and Cream lay sleeping peacefully with Cream snuggling one of the fox's two tails like a teddy bear. Vanilla smiled warmly.

"That is adorable."

Knuckles chuckled, nudging Sonic, "Yo, Sonic, Tails found a girlfriend before you did!"

Sonic nudged his friend off, "Aw, shut up." But he couldn't help smiling, thinking to himself, someone finally liked Tails' tails.

_A couple Minutes later_

Tails yawns and looks up only to find someone holding onto one of his tails and he looks over to see the rabbit known as Cream still asleep holding onto one of his tails and he giggled.

"Looks like someones awake." Vanilla said smiling happily at the young kitsune.

Tails blushed as he looked at the older Mobian smile at him and asked. "Uh.. Ms. Vanilla where's Sonic?"

"I'm right here buddy now lets wake Cream so we can go home along with Cream and Vanilla..." Sonic tailed off.

"Ok Sonic." Tails said then leaned over to Cream and whispered to her. "Cream it's too e to wake up..." And her eyes opened.

"Oh hi Tails..." Looks up to the sky and sees how dark it is. "How long was I asleep?" She asked turning to her mother.

"For about two hours deary now lets get you home and into the bath" Cream nodded and got up.

"Bye Tails!" Cream said starting to walk off with her mother and Amy. But turned around to see Tails saying goodbye

"Ok bye Cream!" Tails said waving goodbye with his tails moving swiftly up and down.

With that Cream giggled and left with Vanilla and Amy.

"Come on let's go Tails." Sonic said tugging the fox's sleeve on his shirt.

"Ok!" Tails said and Sonic grabbed Tails and put him on his back and ran off.

_Later that day back at Sonic's an Tails' house_

"Hey Tails are you ready?" The blue hedgehog asked poking his head out from the kitchen.

Tails then poked his head out from behind the couch and asked tilting his head to the the right. "Ready for what Sonic?"

"For your bath." the blue blur said coming out of the kitchen.

"Bath?" the fox said sounding very confused.

"Wait you've never had a bath?" the hedgehog asked.

"Yes i have... or at least I think I have..." the fox asked himself rubbing his chin cutely.

"Okay... lets get you in the bath then." Sonic said walking over to the kitsune and picking him up and walking up to the bathroom.

When Sonic got into the bathroom he put Tails onto the toilet seat and walked over to the door and shut it. Soon after he started the water he picked up Tails and started to take off Tails shirt,gloves,shoes,socks, and pants and put the kitsune into the water and grabbed the scrub brush and began to scrub the dirty fox while playing with a few bubbles in the tub.

_Five minutes later of scrubbing the twin tailed fox_

Sonic picked the wet twin tailed fox out of the bathtub and grabbed the for and began to dry him after he did that he ran out of the bathroom and grabbed the fox's favorite blue and yellow Pj's and handed them to him.

"Here put these on and i'll tuck you into bed." Sonic said walking out from the room.

"But I'm not tired!" the fox protested putting on his pair of pants.

"You may say that but if i let you stay up you'll be cranky in the morning!" Sonic shouted from the basement.

Tails then put on his shirt and pouted.

Sonic walks into the bathroom. "come on Tails it's time for bed." Sonic said then walked over to Tails and picked him up and began to walk over to Tails room.

Sonic then placed Tails onto the bed and tucked him in. Tails then yawned and his eyes began to shut and slowly began to fall asleep. "Night Tails and sweet dreams."

Sonic turned on Tails nightlight he got for him sometime when they were shopping yesterday and shut off the light and walked out of Tails room.

As soon as he exited his young brothers room he walks over and into his room and goes into bed and falls asleep.

* * *

ok there you go Tails wish i just hope everyone loved it and that when i start my requested stories that i get a few reviews that involves requests! and this chapter goes up to or past 3,000 words!


End file.
